


Compromise

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from March 18-24 of 2019. This is part of a series called Bruce Banner Week 2019.Prompt Secret:Bruce and Guardian...no Hulk make a deal.





	Compromise

It's been three months since the accident. Three months he’s been on the run. He no they need to get out of America. They need to find a cure and fix this mess. Bruce walks down the highway overly large pants pulled around his waist with a white tank top. It’s going to be cold where he is traveling but he doesn’t think the cold bothers him. Not anymore. It’s a numbing feeling. His senses are still the same just instead of having the normal reaction of removing his hand from a burning fire his body gets use to it. Use to the pain regenerates or Guardian…no Hulk appears. They like to be called Hulk now. It makes it easier, more concrete with a new name.

He has to laugh otherwise he’ll just cry. This use to be a wish they had. A wish of having their own bodies not sharing and now…now Hulk has his own body. It’s fucking green and huge and from what he understands Hulk is indescribable. He doesn’t want to test that theory, but it would make sense. Given the fact what they were supposed to be working on was for regeneration and healing it makes sense; however, the hidden directive royally fucked them both. That reaction would not have happened if they knew the true variables. He wouldn’t have been so stupid to test that serum on himself he wouldn’t…it doesn’t matter anymore that part of his life is over. All his work gone everything gone and over.

Betty.

She wasn’t dead. She could start anew, earn a better life, forget him. It would be best for her. She didn’t need to be on the run with him. How selfish would that be to ask? No, it’s better this way. Besides he’s not alone never truly has been.

He feels the agitation, the iciness racks through his spine. It changes to warmth and sinks into his toes. He sighs to himself before turning off the road and walking towards the side of the street where there are more woods than cars. He searches for a few minutes before finding a large enough tree to hide behind. He sits down and closes his eyes. He concentrates letting out a deep breathe.

He feels glass against his eyes. They rattle and shake violently. He feels steel melting in his veins burning, burning then cool. Hulk is not happy. He doesn’t think he would be happy either if he was forced to be locked up in his mind. How that must feel to have a body, but have it taken away based on his resolve. On his will to push Hulk down and submit to him. He doesn’t want to, but no one is going to ignore a giant green behemoth walking down the road.

He let’s Hulk’s temper rage and rage before the familiar sights of the desert form. The shades have changed no longer is it orange no longer is it sunset and sunrise all at once. Now it is just a desert without color without a sky. The white sand feels different under his feet. It doesn’t feel smooth or calming. It’s angry.

“Bruce leave to rot,” he hears before seeing Hulk appear.

Hulk had changed since that night. Hulk’s attitude hasn’t changed but their body used to be similar to Bruce’s just more muscular taller maybe the shape of what an older brother would look like. But now it’s green everything is green. Hulk does not look like his body, does not look like the Hulk body but they have changed green tints their skin splotches running down the body moving just under the skin. He doesn’t know what it means. But he’s not here for that.

He swallows. “I did not leave you. You can’t be let out-”

“Why,” they shout. “Bruce out always why not out now? Have body.”

“Yeah a huge green body the army is looking for,” he shouts back. Hulk growls at him. “I’m sorry I can’t…you can’t come out. No one has seen a huge green guy before.”

“Green Giant green beans. They’ve seen,” they smirk.

“Right but he’s imaginary. Guard- Hulk I want to protect you, protect us. My small puny body hides us in plain sight. Yours wouldn’t. I’m sorry.”

Hulk bites their lip and stares down at Bruce thinking. “Share body?”

“But I just said-”

“No share. Share with no people. Share with trees?”

Bruce takes a moment to think about it before Hulk is touching his smaller hand sharing their thoughts and emotions more clearly.

“Oh…you want to come out where no one can see you. Like a forest,” he says receiving a nod from Hulk. Bruce can’t hold it in and laughs. Hulk is not amused. “I’m sorry but you’ll become the next big foot but green.”

“Share,” they shout before pouting.

Bruce calms himself and sighs, “alright. We share but, but I get final say.”

“Unless hurt,” Hulk states.

“Yeah unless hurt,” he nods his head looking up at them. “So, we’re in a forest now you’ll need to move in further and uh…can you make it hurt less?”

Hulk frowns, “don’t know. Will try,” they say patting Bruce on the head gently. “Thank you.”


End file.
